The Memories of Frost and Love
by fanasaurus12
Summary: Jack is frustrated because he still doesn't have all his memories back yet. MiM decides to help him by sending him a person from his past.
1. A Problem?

**Hi, this is fanasaurus12 and here to say that fanasaurus12 does ****NOT ****own ROTG, William Joyce does. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack Frost was frustrated, no more than that; he was sad _and _frustrated. The reason? Because he still hadn't gotten all his memories back yet. Sure he had the memories from his tooth box but they only held some of his memories. Not all of them, Jack wanted to know just _who _he was. Not just Jack Frost but Jack Overland too.

Overhead MiM looked down on Jack wistfully. He now realized that he had done virtually nothing for Jack since his re-birth. He had literally had just said five words to him for 300 years. _'Your name is Jack Frost.'_ MiM decided to rectify his mistake; he would help Jack recover his memories…

* * *

At Santoff Clausen all was well, the presents were coming along nicely and there had been no sign of Pitch; not that he could come anytime soon anyway. Then there was a beam of moonlight. North- more commonly known as Santa Claus- leaped up and walked over to the floor where the beam was.

"Manny! What is problem now?" North exclaimed

The beam of moonlight replied by moving over to the switch used to send out the Northern Lights or Aurora Borealis.

"Oh!" Now North understood "You want me to call Guardians no?"

North pulled the switch, and the Guardian's call was sent out!

* * *

The Tooth Fairy- known as Tooth was busy in the organized chaos of the Tooth Palace; both sorting teeth and keeping her helpers in line and organized. Then she heard a tweet from one of her helpers hovering near her. She looked up and saw the Northern Lights. Quickly she sped off wondering what was up now…

* * *

The Easter Bunny- known as Bunny was busy scouting new places for his googies (eggs) to hide in when he noticed the Aurora Borealis.

"Argh, what's the problem now?!" he groaned before tapping his foot on the ground and jumping down the hole he had created.

* * *

The Sandman- known as Sandy was busy spreading dreams around the world- until he noticed the Guardian's call sent out. Sandy quickly formed some of his sand into a bi-plane and set off, wondering: 'what now?'

* * *

In Burgess Jack Frost was busy playing with Jamie...

"That was, AWESOME! Let's do it again!" Jamie exclaimed. They had just done the most brilliant sleigh ride EVER!

At that moment Jack noticed the Northern Lights and said:

"Jamie, I have to go. Guardian stuff, y'know?"

"Cool! Jack, can you bring a snow day tomorrow?" Jamie exclaimed

"OK kiddo. Bye!" Jack said as he flew away on the wind waving.

* * *

At the North Pole, North was busy trying to get more information from Manny but he was not giving any information until all of the Guardians were here. Then Tooth, Sandy and Bunny arrived.

"Ah! Tooth! Sandy! How are you doing? Bunny!" North exclaimed greeting his friends. "Where's Jack?"

"Here! Here I am!" Jack said as he flew in through the window. "What's wrong?"

* * *

**Hi fanasaurus12 here. Hope you liked it! Please review.**


	2. My Memories

**Hi this is chapter two of fanasaurus12's story. Disclaimer: William Joyce owns ROTG, not fanasaurus12.**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Yeah mate, like Jack said- what's so serious that you need us here?" Bunny said backing up Jack as he leaped forward bringing himself closer to North.

"Well, er I don't exactly know." North said

"What! You don't exactly know and you call us here?! Can you believe this guy?" Bunny exclaimed.

Just then a beam shone down, alerting everybody to the presence of Man in Moon. They all came closer to the beam shining on the floor ignoring Jack's question: " Hey! what are you guys doing?!".The beam showed a shadow of Jack and then his tooth box. Then when satisfied that everybody had understood showed another shadow; that of a girl.

"Hey, who's that?" Jack asked

The beam replied by showing another picture that of a heart.

"Cupid?" Tooth guessed

The beam replied by showing a cross mark on the floor, it then showed a big heart then a small heart under it with a arrow pointing to the smaller heart.

"Not Cupid but another one similar to Cupid?" Tooth guessed again

The beam showed a check mark in reply, then showed the same girl helping Jack up, then another picture of Jack's tooth box.

"She can help Jack with his memories?" Bunny guessed

The beam showed yet another check mark then disappeared.

* * *

The girl in question was called Emmeline and she was currently in Burgess. Emmeline was by the pond and was sitting near it under a tree and simply looking out, admiring the beauty of the frozen pond.

* * *

At the North Pole they were busy talking about where this mysterious person could be. They were so busy arguing they didn't notice Sandy jumping up and down with a flag over his head. Sandy, exasperated with their arguing, grabbed a elf and shook him, ringing the bell ontop of his hat.

"What Sandy?" North asked his friend

Sandy replied by showing a picture of the girl and himself shaking hands.

"Oh! You know her!" Tooth exclaimed

Sandy excitedly nodded.

"OK then, where is she?" North said rubbing his hands together "And Sandy, why don't you say before?"

At this Sandy mimicked steam coming out of his ears before answering North's question by showing Jack and a pond.

"My pond?" Jack asked

Sandy nodded again and then Jack took off, eager to find the rest of his memories.

* * *

**Hi, hoped you liked it. Thing's are getting a bit more developed aren't they? Anyway please review! Thanks!**


	3. Meeting Emmeline

**Chapter three! Whoo! Anyway William Joyce owns ROTG. (Walks away to cry in a corner)**

* * *

Jack flew fast, over countries in his haste to get to Burgess. When he arrive at his pond he noticed a person sitting there admiring the view.

"Nice view huh?" He said as a way to break the ice

"Wha?" she said turning around to look at the intruder. "Who are you?" she said getting up and holing herself in a defensive position.

"Well, I wouldn't know but I would say my name is Jack Frost. Wouldn't you say so?" Jack joked as he introduced himself.

"Oh, I've heard of you. You know they call you the troublemaker and they say you shouldn't have been a spirit of winter you should have been a spirit of mischief!" she said as a retort to Jack's cheekiness.

"Really? I'm flattered." Jack replied "You know I've told you my name, but you never told me yours."

"Yeah, so? I recall that_ you_ asked me what your name was. Are you sure you introduced yourself?" she asked bantering with Jack

But before Jack could answer Bunny suddenly jumped out of one of his holes and put the mystery girl in the sack. The same sack that he had used with Jack. The girl started yelling and demanding that the 'big furry kangaroo' get her out of the sack

"Really? Seriously Bunny? The sack?" Jack asked incredulously " And hey! Someone agrees with me!"

"Jack, sometimes the classic way is the best way." Bunny said mysteriously, choosing not to reply to the kangaroo comment before jumping down again through his hole in the ground.

"What?! The sack is a classic? Does Bunny use the sack with EVERYONE they need to meet?" Jack wondered before leaping though the hole himself.

* * *

At the Santoff Claussen Bunny got out of his hole and waited after Jack had gotten through before closing it. Then he tipped the sack over before stashing the sack someplace else.

"Finally!" the girl exclaimed as she got up. Then she noticed where she was. "Santa's workshop? Cool!" she exclaimed turning around to see the workshop.

"You!" she exclaimed pointing at Jack "You were the annoying guy I was talking to!"

"Hey!" said Jack "I'm not annoying! And you never told me your name."

"Why should I tell you my name?" she said turning around. "Stalker."

"Hey! I'm not a stalker!" exclaimed Jack trying to redeem himself

"Jack stop" said North "And you, what is your name?"

The girl seemed to look a bit sour at this.

"Oh, so you don't know my name and you drag me here? Great, word has it that you knew even _his_ name" she spat out venomously pointing at Jack "But, you don't know mine. Guess I'm _forgettable_. In case _you _don't know, _my_ name is Emmeline. Hope _you_ don't_ forget_ it."

"Er, Emmeline. Man in Moon told us that you could recover my memories" said Jack tentatively, knowing that nobody knowing you is a painful subject.

"Man in Moon? Who's Man in Moon?" Emmeline asked curiously

"Man in Moon, he's the guy that makes all the spirits. You know, the person that told you your name." said Jack

"Told me my name? And what's this about recovering your memories? You mean you don't remember?" said Emmeline curiously

"Yeah, do you remember yours?" said Jack

"Yes! I thought everyone remembered their past life." replied Emmeline

"But I don't, that's why Man in Moon called you here; because he thought you could recover my memories." said Jack

"But, I'll have to know who you are! I'll have to know your name!" Emmeline exclaimed

"Well, this is what I remember..."


	4. The Commencing of the Memories

**Hi! I'm back! SO sorry I haven't updated this story, but I was in Japan for the past week. So without further ado I present the fourth chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

* * *

"Well, this is what I remember" Jack said "I actually don't remember much really, just bits and pieces."

"So? What _do_ you remember?" Emmeline asked impatiently

"I remember that I had a sister and that I saved her-" Jack said but was interrupted by Emmeline who said:

"By rescuing her off a frozen lake" Emmeline said sadly turning away "I'm sorry to say that I cannot help you."

"What!? But, but you know me, knew me! You _can_ help me!" Jack cried incredulously

"But my memories can" Emmeline continued

"Emmeline." Tooth tentatively said, breaking the silence she and her friends had "Are you sure? Memories are very personal things"

Emmeline hesitated for a moment before strengthening her resolve "Yes" she said "I'm sure"

"Very well" The Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies said "This way"

* * *

At the Tooth Palace in a special room made for the viewing of memories with multiple people, Tooth gently inserted Emmeline's tooth box into the projector.

"This is your last chance Emmeline, as the Guardian of Memories I have to make sure that you are completely agreed to this and not influenced by any outside sources." Tooth said seriously

"Yes I am sure" Emmeline said

The room seemed to grow darker then lighter as the moment of decision passed.

"Let the viewing of the memories of Emmeline, the Spirit of Love commence." Tooth said, her voice ringing ominously through the room.

And the memories started.

* * *

**There! Well I'm getting a bit of a mean streak, as I didn't update for a week and I'm leaving you all with a relatively short chapter. But I'm updating within the next hour so don't worry! The story WILL be continued!**


	5. Memory the First

**Hi! fanasaurus12 here with the promised chapter! Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

_This is the memories_

This is the Guardians and Emmeline talking

* * *

And the memories started...

_Jack ran out of his house laughing along with his sister, it was Easter. He danced around before grbbing his basket held by his mother who was standingThen suddenly another girl ran towards them, she looked extraordinarily like Emmeline; red hair like fire and bright green eyes. _

_"Jack! she called "Wait up!"_

"Hey!" Jack inturrupted "Is that you Emmeline?"

Emmeline just nodded

"_No way!" Jack yelled back "I wanna win this year!"_

"What's going on 'ere?" asked Bunny "What's this winning all about?"

"Well, I and Jack had a running competition on who could get the most eggs." Emmeline said "I always won."

At this Bunny started laughing "Jack!? Losing a game! That's unheard of!"

Jack started to have a light blue tint in his cheeks in embarrassment "Let's just continue please?"

_"Ha! No way! I won last year and the year before that and every other year!" Emmeline said "You have as much chance to win as you'll see the Boogeyman!"_

_"I'm telling you! I really saw him! Scary eyes if you ask me." Jack said "Anyway I'll win this year!" Then laughing Jack ran gleefully into the forest._

The memory ended and the room erupted with discussions

"Er- thanks Emmeline for helping me" said Jack

"Oh! There's so much stuff I didn't know before! I hpe I'll be able to get to know Jack better!" Tooth exclaimed

"Vell, isz very good to know Jack better, no?" North said jovially as Bunny agreed with him

Meanwhile Sandy was silent standing by waiting patiently for the next memory.

* * *

**Hello world! It's fanasaurus12! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Putting up the next one soon. I'm basically following the memories that ROTG showed and adding a bit more depth and length to them. I won't really be making up new memories except for a few ones. Anyway please review!**


	6. The Third and Fourth

**Hello! I told you all I'd be updating soon! Welcome the next chapter in 'The Memories of Frost and Love'!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ROTG**

* * *

As the next memory began everyone fell silent.

_Jack swung from the tree branch laughing. His sister Emma and her friends laughed as she called "Jack get down from there!"_

_Jack chortled as he gleefully replied:" No! And you can't make me!"_

_"Well then maybe I can" Emmeline said as she emerged from the trees_

_"Well then how?" Jack said as she came closer_

_Wordlessly Emmeline got up on tiptoes and gave Jack a peck on the cheek, then she flounced off back into the forest._

_Jack surprised by this fell down crashing onto his head, however that didn't matter._

_"Wow." Was all he said touching his cheek as the girls laughed at him. Watching Emmeline until she dissappeared._

The memory ended and Tooth said "Oh! Jack had a crush on Emmeline!" She gleefully crowed "Now I can get you back for freezing the floor!"

All Bunny could say was: "Jack! Emmeline! Together!" before bursting into peals of laughter

The aforementioned couple was blushing furiously with embarrassment. "Please" Emmeline pleaded "Just get on with it."

* * *

Then the next memory began.

_Jack was dancing around on a stage with a pair of antlers. A child called out giggling "Jack you're funny!"_

_At the end of the act Jack bowed down graciously accepting any comments on his funny act. Then a voice cut through the din "Well since all you people are enamored with Jack's act I don't suppose you'd like story time, right?"_

_This got people crowding around Emmeline as it was known that she was the best story teller._

_"Now" Emmeline said thoughtfully "What kind of story should I tell you?"_

_This got the kids chattering, soon they came to a decision; Emmeline would tell a story featuring the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause. As Emmeline began, Jack interrupted saying "Put me in it won't you?"_

_"Yes Jack" Emmeline said wearily "I'll include you too, Mr. Jack Frost"_

This startled Jack into speaking "Wait what?!"

Emmeline started to explain "Back then when we were little kids we came up with a secret name for ourselves and a super power to go along with it. You chose the name Jack Frost and power over ice and snow."

"Well" Bunny said crossing his arms "Looks like Jack has always been Jack Frost"

'The moon wasn't lying when he said my name was Jack Frost' Jack thought.

Then suddenly the memory continued

_"OK." Emmeline started "Once upon a time there was a boy, and he was all alone in the world.."_

_The children sat still, enraptured with the story Emmeline wove, unknowing that 300 years later, that story would be true._

_"...And so when they had to leave, they did so reluctantly, but with the promise to return."_

_"Wow! That's such a great story! Tell another one please!." Said one of the children listening._

_"Now, kids it's bedtime don't you think?" Said Emmeline playfully_

_The kids looked at each other in shock, they had been so captured by the story, they had lost track of time! They quickly ran home. Jack and Emmeline were alone in the room, shyly Emmeline drew closer to Jack._

_"It's cold tonight." She murmured leaning against him._

_"Well then let me warm it up for you." He said softly turning Emmeline around._

_ Then they kissed. It was electric, everything else blurred and faded in favor to this. Lovetwisted around them, curling their hands into each others hair, bringing them even closer. Then almost sadly they pulled apart._

_ They didn't say anything walking back to their houses together, but when Emmeline went inside she gave Jack a smile and went inside._

The Guardians didn't say anything feeling that it would be rude to do so, instead they waited for they next memory, having a rather odd feeling that the next memory wouldn't end so well.

* * *

** Soon as promised! I hope I didn't do _too_ badly on the kissing bit. Anyway, about the story Emmeline was telling, it was basically a version of ROTG incorporated into this fanfiction. **


	7. Fifth and Shattered

**Hello! I'm on a roll! I'm pretty sure I'll be able to update more often as it's winter break. So anyway, enough of this. Onward with the story! By the way thanks to Cat Girl 1995 for her idea and reviewing.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

* * *

The next memory started...

_Emmeline was in the house happily humming; she was going to be married in a week from now! As she swept a feeling washed over her, she frowned; something was wrong. Had something come up that she had forgotten about? Then a yell pierced her thoughts:_

_"Breaking ice! Breaking ice!"_

_She knew that voice! It was Jack's! But why would he- Oh no, Jack and his little sister Emma had gone skating earlier. She dropped her broom and ran._

_She knew only one place where Jack and Emma had gone skating; the lake. In the forest. It took at least 10 minutes to run from the edge of the village to the lake. Emma lived in the house furthest from it._

_It didn't matter though, Emma or Jack was in danger, she couldn't afford to be late._

_So she ran. Ran and ran. Exhaustion creeped up her muscles. Doubt whispered in her ear. Pain came in the form of slicing branches and prickly bushes. None of it mattered; she HAD to get there. If she didn't make it..- No don't think that, run._

_She ran through a clump of bushes and arrived at the edge of the lake. Just in time to see Jack fall in._

_"No! Jack! She screamed. She, even though exhausted and winded from her run, dredged up enough energy to run to the edge of the hole._

_She reached in desperate to save Jack, uncaring of how near she was to falling in._

_Then the others arrived, they immediately went to Emmeline's side. They then began to extract her carefully from the edge of the hole and began to take her home. _

_"No!" Emmeline screamed fighting to break fr ee "No!"_

_ Finally she broke her captor's grip and ran to the edge of the hole. She grasped for Jack. It was too late. That finally hit her at she sat at the edge of a freezing over hole in the middle of the lake with many watching. Emmeline's shock had worn off and with that tears were beginning to flow._

_"Jack!" She said in her grief "Jack!"_

* * *

The memories began to get more erractic a that point.

_Emmeline sat at the edge of her window. Lookining at the lake that had caused her so much grief. Her gaze was unwavering and it looked like she was dead to the world_

* * *

_Flashes of dreams... and nightmares._

**_Jack hanging up from a tree. Her kissing him. He falling, down down down. He at the lake falling through the ice. She screams "No!"_**

_Emmeline woke up gasping. Then she went back to sleep. This time it wasn't so terrible._

**_They laughing in the fields running in daylight. She telling her story while the children laughed. Jack proposing to her on one knee. She gleefully says "Yes! Yes! I love you!" They kissing._**

_And in her sleep, unbidden a smile grows. Faint, but there_

* * *

_Emmeline was at the edge of the lake looking out. Then she felt a person sitting next to her._

_"Emma?" She questioned_

_"Yeah. About that.." Emma said_

_"What?" Emmmeline asked, turning around. "Have you been sleeping?!" She said worriedly, for Emma had bags under her eyes._

_"No, not really. I've been having.." She trailed off_

_"Nightmares." Emmeline finished "Come, take a nap." She said patting her lap._

_Emma laid her head down. "But, I'll have nightmares." She protested_

_"Shh." Emmeline said "Sleep, I'll make sure no nightmares get you."_

_And Emmeline kept that promise, Emma had a good sleep at last._

* * *

The Guardians were silent. Their intuition had been correct; this memory hadn't been such a good one. In fact, it was down right terrible!

They didn't ask as Jack and Emmeline stood to one side, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Emmeline?" Tooth said. The Guardians looked at her incredulously; couldn't she see that this was a hard and sad moment?!

"Do you want to continue? It's okay if you don't. You've made a big sacrifice already, you don't need to do more." Tooth said trying to spare Emmeline the obvious pain.

"No." Emmeline said "Jack has the right to know; I and everyone else will see this to the finish."

At those ominous words, the room played the next and hopefully happier memory...

* * *

***Sobbing* I don't know what to say. The memories have arrived at Jack's death and Emmeline is heart broken. Until next time... *sob* **


	8. The End (Both ways)

**Hello! The next chapter is up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

* * *

With a air of sadness, the next memory began with a sense of finality only one understood.

_Emmeline was in the forest near the lake. She sat dangerously close to the thin ice on the lake, she was crying._

_"Why did you have to go?" She muttered "WHY?! WHY?!" She screamed beating up the ice with her fists._

_"You know." She muttered calming down "Emma blames herself. Not you not me but her; she thinks it's because of her you died."_

The Guardian's didn't know what to think. Inside Jack was horrified at the amount of sorrow his leaving had caused.

'And they didn't know that I was alive the whole time.' He thought.

_Emma sat down beside her. In these times they were the only ones that understood each other. Understood their pain._

_"You know, you don't have to keep it all bottled up inside of you." Emma said "You haven't spoke to anyone in a week."_

_"I know but-" Emmeline cut herself off. She looked around, something was wrong._

_"What Emmeline?" Emma questioned confusedly looking around at the perceived danger._

_Then Emmeline saw the wolves. Big and strong they emanated a dark aura. Silently they crept out of the forest towards them._

_"Run." Emmeline told Emma._

_"Wha-?" Emma started but was interrupted by Emmeline:_

_"RUN!"_

_At this point the wolves were running at them, desperately Emmeline slashed at one of them with her hunting knife as she dragged Emma with her as she ran. Inexplicably the wolf dissapated and then pulled itself back together, as ferocious as ever._

_"Wha?" Emmeline said as she looked back at the wolf, then she noticed that the wolves had a shiny quality to them. She looked at them closer. They weren't wolves! They were sand facsimlies of them!_

At this Sandy was shocked. Pitch had sand wolves?! How could have he missed this?!

_Soon they were in the clearing and thing were NOT looking good. They were surrounded._

_"Emma, climb up that tree. I'll draw their attention. When they're distracted run. Run to the village and don't look back. I'll hold 'em off."_

_"But-" Emma protested_

_"Go!" Yelled Emmeline as she pushed her up the tree._

_Emmeline slashed and stabbed the wolves but it wasn't enough. She was fighting a losing battle and the wolves knew it. But she had to save Emmeline. _

_Just then a wolf got too close and managed to make a gash in Emmeline's stomach. She screamed in pain, clutching her stomach but not losing her hold on the knife. Blood seeped through her clothes, but the game wasn't up yet._

_"No!" She yelled in defiance "I won't let you get Emma!"_

_She slashed and stabbed with more effort than before. She got more and more exhausted with each move and all the wounds she gained weren't helping either. The wolves weren't tiring; how could they? They were nothing more than black sand._

_Then inexplicably the air grew hotter and the forest turned red. There was a forest fire!_

_The wolves began to run; away from the growing flames so like a bonfire. She was alone._

_'At least Emma was safe' She thought as she fell to the ground. The air thickened with smoke and fumes, she couldn't breathe!_

_In her last moments, before the flames consumed her she thought she saw someone. A person that looked extraordinarily like Jack, except that he had white hair and blue eyes and he had a staff. He looked over her then left._

_'I think I just saw Jack Frost' She though foggily 'Hello Jack'_

_Then black _

The memory ended in silence.

"I-I think the memory is o-over." Tooth stuttered as she pulled the tooth box out of the projector.

No truer words have been spoken.

* * *

**The memories are over, Emmeline's great secret is revealed. What will the Guardians make of this? What will ****_Jack _****make of this?**

**Find out next time in 'The Memories of Frost and Love'!**

**1,024 views! YES!**


	9. The Picture Perfect Ending

**Welcome to the next chapter of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

* * *

No truer words have been spoken.

Jack Frost had lived for 300 years and he had never seen anything as selfless as this. Emmeline had shown this by just agreeing to show her memories. He couldn't believe that he had a _fiancée_. _ Emmeline_ as his fiancée. He didn't really believe deserved her though, he had caused so much grief already..-

"Don't you DARE finish that line Jack Frost!"

He'd been interrupted by Emmeline.

He looked at Emmeline, the other Guardians looked at her as well; it was unusual for Emmeline to yell out like this.

"I-I mean that it's not your fault." Emmeline said unused to all of the attention. "You saved Emma."

"But, when I died...you were inn so much pain, and...I was still alive and...-"

"Jack," Emmeline said cutting him off "It wasn't your fault."

"Thanks." Jack said "Emmeline."

There was a silence in the room after Jack's proclamation. A silence that was broken by Emmeline.

"Jack, your favourite colour is green."

"What's your favourite colour Emmeline?" Jack asked.

"Mine is blue." Emmeline said.

And that was enough for them to launch into conversation about the silliest of things; such as what was their favourite food, or what things did they like best.

* * *

_Some say that would be the happily ever after ending to this story, but that wouldn't be true because...-_

* * *

"Ja! When is the wedding?"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**That's my ending, sorry that it's so short, but I thought it would be best to end it there. The epilogue will be coming soon!**


End file.
